Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-068284 discloses a conventional control device of an internal combustion engine configured to perform main fuel injection divided into a first main fuel injection and a second main fuel injection to make fuel burn by self ignition so that a shape of a pressure waveform showing a change along with time of a rate of rise of cylinder pressure (pattern of rate of rise of cylinder pressure) becomes a two-peak shape and so that an interval between a peak timing of a first peak of the pressure waveform and a peak timing of a second peak becomes a predetermined interval. According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-068284, it is considered that by controlling the peak interval between the peak timing of the first peak and peak timing of the second peak of the pressure waveform to a predetermined interval in this way, it is possible to reduce the vibration level at a predetermined frequency band and reduce the combustion noise.